


红玫瑰

by phoenix727



Category: Eason Chan
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Tease, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Heavy BDSM, Humbler, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Control, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Surgery, Verbal Humiliation, enema
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix727/pseuds/phoenix727
Summary: 玫瑰的红伤口绽放的梦
Kudos: 11





	1. day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修改记录：  
> 为了方便用日期作为章节分界  
> 20200308

Percy做完准备工作，漫不经心的揉捏着眼前人自然垂下的囊袋。他对玩弄一具没反应的死尸没有兴趣，所以耐心的等Eason醒来。  
Eason从镇静剂中醒来时，感觉浑身酸痛，他挣扎着想改变身体的姿态，但是身体各处都被锁链锁着，强迫他维持着趴在床上臀部朝天的姿势。而有一只陌生的手正在抚摸他的下体。  
“滚！”  
Percy并不恼怒，拿起手边的藤条抽了他翘起的屁股。  
“嗷！****！”  
“啪！”  
“啊！痛啊！”  
“不许说脏话，宝贝。”  
Eason挣扎的更用力，铁链撞击得直响。  
“宝贝，你挣扎的样子真好看。接下来，好好感受被我占有的感觉吧！”  
Percy挤了很多润滑液，冰凉的液体刺激得Eason后穴紧缩，却还是被Percy的手指破开了入口。  
“唔，混蛋！”  
“放松点，宝贝。不好好做润滑，到时候痛的还是你呢，你也不想屁眼被我操坏吧？”  
Percy一边说着，一边手指勾起用指甲轻轻刮蹭了柔软的内壁。  
“****，你说什么！”  
“啪！”  
Percy暂停了扩张的动作，拿起旁边的藤条抽了他一下。  
“我该把你的嘴堵上，免得你再说脏话，小屁屁被我打烂。”  
Percy真的翻出了一个空心口塞，强硬的塞进Eason嘴里让他咬住，然后固定在头上。  
“啊…啊呜！”  
Eason只能发出含糊不清的声音，口水积聚着不受控制的滴落在床上。  
“既然你不喜欢扩张，那我就直接来了。希望被撕裂的痛苦能让你记住，宝贝你是属于我的。”  
Percy骑上Eason的背部，又粗又长的巨根早已蓄势待发。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”  
仅仅是进去了一个头部，Eason痛叫的撕心裂肺，后穴入口被完全撑开没有一点褶皱，撑开到极致有种透明的感觉。Percy进入的很缓慢，他想让Eason好好感受他的存在。  
“宝贝，你的叫声可真动听。”  
Eason立刻没了声音，死死咬紧橡胶口塞。  
“宝贝你好紧，放松点。”  
Percy用手掌揍了他的屁股瓣，Eason受到刺激用力一缩，差点直接把他夹射。  
“你怎么不叫了？给我叫！”  
Percy刚插到底，然后拔出大半只剩头部留在里面，他双手揪住Eason的卷发，用力一挺腰，齐根没入，饱满的囊袋狠狠撞在他屁股上。  
“啊！”  
Percy喜欢上这种玩法，每撞一次Eason就会控制不住喊一次。  
“宝贝真听话，等会儿给你吃好吃的牛奶。”  
“啊！”  
Percy狠狠一撞，Eason又痛叫一声，仿佛在回应他说的话。Eason羞愧地咬住口塞，口水从嘴角流下，后面又被人完全撑满。Percy的性器太庞大，Eason又未经人事，每次他抽出性器都会带出一圈里面的鲜红色的软肉，然后再被狠狠操进去。  
“呀，你怎么硬了？你被我操硬了，Eason。”  
Percy敏锐地发现了Eason的变化，手指夹住他垂在两腿间发硬的可爱小肉棒。  
Eason恨不得找个地缝钻进去，明明是被强迫，却还是有了快感。Percy每次都恰好撞在他敏感的地方，一开始他叫是因为痛，后来的叫却是爽。  
Percy拍了拍小肉棒，它上下摇晃了几下，Eason嘴里发出难耐的呜呜声。  
“真是淫荡的小家伙。”  
Percy没有再理会那小肉棒，他开始了最后的冲刺，一番快速的抽插后，他走到Eason面前，揪住头发迫使他抬头。他将性器穿过空心的口塞孔捅入喉咙，Eason干呕的冲动让喉咙口挤压着他的头部，痛快地射在里面。牛奶分量很多，除了直接灌进食道的部分，还有一部分留在口腔里。Percy拽着他的头发不放，直到Eason仰着头将牛奶喝光。  
“宝贝真乖。”  
他在Eason的怒视下拍了拍他的脸蛋。  
Percy绕回他身后，检查了后穴的情况，红肿是少不了的，好在没有出血。他又掂量了一下圆滚滚的两个蛋，小肉棒还在硬着，估计里面存着不少精液。  
“唔…唔～”  
Eason发出难受的声音，Percy正在用羽毛调戏着他的性器，很刺激却不够释放。  
“想射吗宝贝？”  
“嗯嗯…”  
话音刚落Eason就急切地发出回应，看来的确是有些憋坏了。  
“今天我很仁慈，你只需要连续叫床一分钟，我就给你想要的。不过宝贝，刚才那种叫声我是不会满意的。”  
Percy继续用羽毛轻轻骚扰着可爱的小肉棒和下面的小肉球。  
“啊…啊～啊～啊啊～～”  
Eason开始叫的小声，Percy开始用手帮他撸后，他破罐子破摔地放弃了，一声比一声更痴缠婉转。  
“啊！”  
小肉棒一颤抖，一股白色的浓精直射在黑色床单上格外显眼。

Percy给Eason装上一个小巧精致的humbler，解开了他身上的束缚。  
“宝贝，我带你去洗澡。”  
Eason手脚自由之后，马上翻身下床想殴打Percy，稍微站直身子便被下体剧痛拉扯得摔倒在地上。他这才明白过来Percy给他身上戴的东西是什么作用，戴着那玩意他只能在地上跪着，想挺直身子就会扯到蛋。  
“不用那么着急，摔疼了吗？”  
Percy嘴上关心地问着，脚上踹了踹Eason被humbler勒住的囊袋。  
洗澡的过程并不愉快，Percy用粗毛刷将他刷的浑身通红，为了清理内部的秽物，Percy将直柄的水龙头塞进他的后穴，温暖的水流灌满他的肚子。  
“以前总在台下仰望你，那时候就在想，那西裤底下会有什么美丽的风景。现在看来，的确很诱人，你简直是天生挨操的身子，可不是所有人被操都会硬呢，真淫荡。”  
仿佛为了印证Percy的话，Eason的小肉棒又站了起来，这时Percy正在用手指清理他的后穴，刚好摩擦着那敏感的一点。  
“这样都能硬，宝贝你可真敏感。不过宝贝今天刚释放过，每天只能一次哦！”  
Percy坏心眼地又将Eason撩拨到高潮的边缘，然后毫不眷恋地冷落了小Eason。  
“好啦，洗的差不多了，穿上你的睡衣去睡觉。”  
睡衣是一件宽大的白色T恤，刚好可以遮住重点部位，Percy本来是不打算给他衣服的，可又担心他感冒，而且若隐若现的美感也不错。

Percy为Eason准备的卧室在一楼，宽大的窗户可以让阳光透进来，当然是一整面钢化玻璃，外面是他的花园，和最外围的围墙。整个卧室被他装饰得很可爱，墙上都贴着粉色调的壁纸，kingsize的大床也是淡粉色，还放了一只巨大的毛绒玩具。  
Percy为他解开了束缚，轻松地接住他挥来的拳头。  
“下次再朝我挥拳头，我让你屁股上没一块完整的皮肤。快去睡吧，已经不早了。”  
Percy拍了拍他的屁股，转身离去把门关上。  
Eason有些迷茫的看着他的卧室，不同于地下室的冷硬，在这里他可以稍微放松，更重要的是没有那个讨厌的人在。  
他扑在柔软的大床上，被子甚至有一股淡淡的香味。他突然想起刚才没有得到满足，他凭什么听Percy的，他想做什么就做什么，见鬼的一天一次。  
可他手都快酸了，才勉强有了点反应，之前明明很容易有反应，难道真的像Percy说的那样，要被插才有快感吗？Eason尝试着将手指塞进后穴，凭着记忆找到那个地方。  
“唔…”  
“嗯～嗯…啊！”


	2. day2

Eason心满意足地睡到早上十点，阳光照在他的床上暖洋洋的。他不想起来，如果躲在被窝里就可以不用看见Percy。他把玩具狗拉进被子里，闭上眼又睡着了。  
Eason是被饿醒的，他看了一眼挂钟，已经是下午一点了，Percy似乎没有来过，是他白天不在吗？Eason在卧室中没有找到吃的，他尝试着打开门，那门竟然没锁。他小心翼翼地走出房间，这栋别墅真的很大，可每一扇窗户都打不开，他应该是走到了客厅，Percy正坐在沙发上。  
“醒了？”  
Eason没有说话。  
“饿了吧？”  
Eason犹豫了一会儿，点了点头。  
“小懒猫，跟我来，给你做了早饭。”  
走向餐厅的过程中，Eason还路过了别墅的大门，是紧闭着的厚重铁门。  
Percy准备的早餐是三明治和牛奶，用微波炉加热了拿出来。  
“多吃点，今天会很累。”  
Eason有一种不好的预感，不过三明治真的很美味，一口三明治一口牛奶，他很快吃完了早餐。Percy喜欢看他喝牛奶的样子，嘴唇上沾着一圈奶渍，真像一只小奶猫。

Eason没有找到逃跑的机会，只能乖乖跟着Percy回到地下室。Percy又将他固定成跪趴在床上的姿势，然后在他身后不知道捣鼓着什么机器。  
“唔！”  
一根假阳具涂上润滑液被插进他的后穴，还动了起来，Eason偏过头用余光瞟到，那是一台炮机，不会疲倦的抽插机器。假阳具缓慢地碾过他的前列腺，小Eason又起了反应。  
“我就说你有着天生挨操的身子，又硬了。”  
Eason羞得想找条地缝钻进去，他想起昨晚的自慰，要不是他一边撸一边用手指插自己，恐怕都无法高潮。他不知道自己怎么了，难道Percy说的对，他就是要那样才能有反应？  
“啊！”  
他忍不住叫了一声，因为Percy突然给他的性器套上了飞机杯，整个性器被紧紧包裹着涨大，底部的胶体不断挤压着他的龟头，配合着速度加快的假阳具，他一个顶胯就想要射精。可是那胶体有强大的压力，还顶住了马眼，让他失去了发泄的途径。射不出来精液倒流的感觉不好受，他用力挣扎着，但四肢都被死死固定住无法动弹。  
“唔，让我射，让我射，求你了。”  
他不得不服软求饶。  
“想射？努力用你的屁股伺候好它，它射了你就可以射了。要加油哦，我设定了半小时一次，就算到时候你射不出也只能等下一次了呢。”  
这就是Percy的险恶用心，他想让Eason只能通过后穴到达高潮。先前乘着Eason被麻醉的时间里，他做了一个小手术，切断了一根神经，让他很难只通过对阴茎的刺激射精，但是他不满足于此，他相信这一次过后，Eason一定能学会被操射的。而且Percy也想要他记住，只有插入他的人满足后，他才有资格射，尿道塞和阴茎环的束缚哪里比得上心理的约束。  
Eason哀嚎着，快感一波一波快要把他冲走，可即便下体已经鼓胀到不行，胶体还是残忍的堵住他发泄的通道。直到后穴中的假阳具喷出一大股灼热的液体，他还没来得及讨厌被内射的感觉，性器突然失去了束缚，终于得到发泄的机会，白浊的液体灌满了飞机杯底部连接的软管。细小的软管限制了液体的流速，前列腺带来的高潮很持久，射精的时间被强制延长了好几倍，精液像水流一样缓慢流出，飞机杯还挤压着他的阴茎，仿佛要把精液榨干净。折磨之后，Eason没有任何休息的时间，下一个轮回又开始了，然后是再下一个，再下一个。这一次，他体会到了无法射出精液的高潮有多痛苦，龟头可怜兮兮的颤抖着，马眼一张一合，却一滴都射不出来。  
“唔，呜呜呜……”  
Eason难受哭了。  
“乖，乖宝贝，今天结束了。”  
Percy摸着他的头发，将束缚都解开，Eason一下子无力地瘫在床上，他腿软到支撑不起身体。  
“好啦，我带你去休息。”  
Percy一个公主抱将Eason捞起来，送到卧室的床上。  
“7点记得出来吃晚餐。”

Percy走后，Eason又躺了很久才有力气起来洗澡。他看了一眼钟，已经快7点了，后穴黏糊糊的很难受，但洗澡的话可能超过7点，也不知道Percy会不会再找借口折磨他。  
洗澡消耗了不少时间，Eason去吃饭时已经七点半了。Percy坐在餐桌前等他，面前的饭菜都没有动过。  
“你总喜欢迟到半小时。”  
“对唔住啦，洗了个澡，你不用等我的。”  
Eason先习惯性的道歉，然后反应过来，这人囚禁了自己，凭什么要跟他说对不起。  
“快吃吧。”  
Percy准备的晚餐是他自己做的普通家常菜，味道还不错，只是在外面放了半小时有些凉了。Eason偷偷瞥了他一眼，没想到这个人还会做饭。

饭后，趁着Percy去洗碗的时间，Eason又有机会探索这栋大别墅。别墅一共三楼，每个窗户都是封死的钢化玻璃，阳台都是封闭式，没有任何逃跑的机会。从三楼看出去，应该是郊区，周围是别墅和绿化，这栋别墅也有很大的绿化面积，用围墙围着。  
“这么感兴趣么？”  
地板上铺了毛毯，Percy来的悄无声息。他侵略性的从背后将Eason压在落地窗上，把他的手拽到背后锁好，再将人转过身来。  
“还有一道饭后甜点。”  
“不要，你做什么！”  
Eason手背在身后，丰满的身子不断扭动挣扎，Percy朝他的腹部重击了一拳，才让他弯着身子安静下来。可Percy还不满意，软软的肚子打起来还挺舒服，比以前那些腹肌手感好，他这么想着又打了一拳。  
“安分点，宝贝，我也不想打你，怪心疼的，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
Percy将他摁跪在地上，用裆部摩擦着他的面部，Eason闪躲不开，鼻子里全是Percy的雄性气息。而且Percy只穿了薄薄的运动裤，里面似乎没有内裤，他都能感受到里面的凶器随着摩擦慢慢坚硬。  
“帮我舔舔，我很好奇你这得奖无数的小嘴日起来是什么滋味呢。”  
Eason侧着脸闭上眼睛，任由Percy在他脸颊上磨蹭。  
“我数到三，用嘴帮我把裤子脱下来。你以为我没法对付你么，你不会想要我用口枷的，那样我会毫无顾忌的捅穿你的喉咙。”  
“一。”  
Eason想起昨天戴着口枷的感受。  
“二。”  
与之相比，用舌头胡乱舔舔好像不是那么难以接受。  
“三。”  
反正结局不会因为他的坚持而改变。  
Percy正要转身，Eason喊住了他。  
“等等，我可以。但我有一个条件。”  
“看来你没搞明白自己的处境，你哪里有资格谈条件呢？天真的小可爱啊，说吧，你想要什么？”  
“射之前告诉我，不要射在我嘴里。”  
Percy眯了眯眼，想起了他以前演过的电影。  
“只有这次，对你的特别优待。但你要好好表现，开始吧。”  
Eason用牙齿叼住Percy的裤腰带往下拽，猝不及防被弹出的性器打在鼻孔上。  
“呀！”  
受惊的Eason松开嘴跌坐回去。  
“连脱裤子都不会。”  
Percy把脱到一半的裤子踩到地上。Eason抬眼就看见了两腿间翘起的粗壮柱体，他张开嘴试探着伸出舌头舔了舔顶部的小孔，有点咸，但味道不重。那小孔里慢慢渗出水来，他一下一下舔着，Percy却是不耐烦了。  
“别磨叽的像个处女，整个含进去会不会？”  
“可是…”  
Eason本还以为不戴口枷就不用被深喉呢。  
“啪！啪！”  
左右两记耳光打的他眼冒金星。  
“张嘴！张大点！”  
Eason努力张大嘴巴，将头部勉强含进嘴里，含着别人性器的感觉让他只觉得想呕吐，他又是新手不熟练，牙齿轻轻咬到了敏感的冠状沟。  
“嘶…你想死？”  
Percy此刻看上去很危险，退出他的口腔后，Eason瑟缩着往后退，可背后就是落地窗，他退无可退。  
“我不是故意的，我错了。”  
Percy一脚踹在他的要害处，用脚将那软软的肉棒踩在地上。  
“啊！我错了！我错了我错了！对不起！别踩了！好痛！”  
Eason手被锁在背后无法活动，只能无助的用身子靠在那条腿上，试图让对方心软。Percy轻哼一声抬起了脚，掐着Eason的下巴让他抬起头来。  
“继续。”  
Eason这次小心翼翼，慢到Percy忍受不了，便抱着他的后脑勺，一下一下挺腰冲刺。  
“喂，我快要射了。不想被射嘴里的话，我觉得脸上也不错。”  
Eason慌忙吐出性器，让它抵着脸颊。Percy一边用手，一边蹭着他的脸，白浊的液体喷射而出，将Eason的一只眼睛都糊住了。Eason用手揉了揉眼睛，勉强可以睁开眼。  
“别这么用力揉眼睛，不好。”  
Percy捧着他的脸，用拇指擦去眼睛周围的秽物，Eason闭着眼睛，眼皮颤抖着。  
“起来，带你去洗脸。”  
Percy解开了他的手铐，Eason踉跄着起来跟着他去了洗手间。

“你可以，出去一下吗？”  
“怎么？”  
“我想…哎呀，你出去啦！”  
“有什么我不能看的呢？”  
Percy站在门前把出口堵住。  
“没有，你让开，我想回去睡觉了。”  
“憋着对身体不好，宝贝。”  
Percy将马桶盖掀开，将Eason拦腰抱起，变成给小孩把尿的姿势。  
“不要，不要！你放我下来！我自己来！”  
“自己扶好，洒在外面的话，你要打扫干净哦。”  
两人僵持不下，Eason心想着自己这么重，很快Percy就会坚持不住放他下来。  
“我知道你在打什么主意，只是你现在不想的话，就只能等到明天中午了呢。虽然排泄控制不是我的最爱，偶尔用作惩罚也挺有意思的不是么？啦，反正到时候还是用这种姿势，你总有憋不住的时候，有什么好坚持的呢？”  
Eason认命的用这羞耻的姿势排泄，反正他平时不是没去过公共厕所，把Percy的目光无视就好了。而Percy想要的就是他这样一步步让步，他吃定了Eason不是那种会鱼死网破的人。  
Percy抽了三节卷筒纸，帮他擦干净。  
“我知道你喜欢用三节，采访里说过。”  
“死变态！”  
Eason咬牙切齿的说道，心想着这个绑架犯该不会是他的粉丝。  
“这次不和你计较，你可以回卧室休息了。”  
此时的Eason也没有心情继续探索熟悉这个房子的结构，他一回卧室就用清新口气的牙膏刷了三遍牙。  
“咚咚咚”  
“我可以进来吗？”  
“门又没锁。”  
Eason没好气的说道。  
“我只是来送你一个惊喜，晚上你没有手机很无聊吧？时间还早，房间里有电视，你可以看看这个。”  
Percy给了Eason一张光碟。  
“什么？电影吗？”  
“小电影，你看了就知道了。晚安，Eason。”

Eason打量着手中的光碟，没有标志，比起电影碟更像是自己刻录的。他试了试电视，没有信号，想看东西只能用相连的光碟播放器。  
“啊！”  
他差点被电视屏幕里的内容吓得丢掉遥控器，那张碟里赫然是他刚才给Percy口交的视频，视频里他主动舔舐着那阳具，他能想象到稍微剪辑一下，将他被强迫的部分剪掉后，这视频放在网上会造成什么样的后果。他好朋友的艳照门才过去没几年，更何况这比那些照片更加劲爆。Percy可真是拿捏准了他的命门，他只希望这人不是个疯子。

夜色渐渐深了，Eason关掉了电视机，抱着被子坐在落地窗前的空地上。他的鼻尖贴在玻璃上，在雾气遮住他的视线之前，他看到围墙上面的星空。郊外的空气质量好，光污染也少，他可以清楚的看见繁星璀璨的银河。  
Eason吸了吸鼻子，没有Percy在身边，他终于可以哭泣。他不知道这样的日子还要多久，他不能放弃，他还有家人朋友，他们总会发现他失踪了，然后报警。


	3. day3

“哟，今天那么早吗？才十点…你的眼睛怎么了？你哭过了？”  
“关你什么事！”  
Eason凶巴巴地说道。  
“当然和我有关啦，就像牛奶厂千方百计让奶牛保持好心情，来挤出更好的牛奶一样，我觉得，血液也是一样的。或者，忧郁的血别有一番风味？”  
“你，你在说什么！”  
“先吃早饭，吃饱了才好干正事，不是么？”  
早饭还是千篇一律的三明治加牛奶，Percy离开了一会儿，带着一些他在献血车上见过的工具回来了。  
“你慢慢喝你的，采点血不痛的。”  
“神经啊！”  
Eason跳脚骂道。  
“乖，比献血还少呢，伸手握拳。”  
Percy拽着Eason的左臂，用橡皮筋扎牢了上面，Eason的肉有些多，血管不是很明显。  
“喂，握拳。我几乎看不清血管了，反正要是我扎错了地方，痛的还是你。”  
Percy以前做过医生，凭着经验找到了静脉，用酒精棉球擦了擦附近。Eason感觉手上凉凉的，紧接着就是一阵刺痛，针头准确的扎进了血管，鲜红的血液沿着细管注入血袋中。他不敢乱动，因为针头还在体内，时间显得格外漫长，至少比他印象中去医院验血的时间要长多了。  
“好了。200毫升，不用担心，一天足够你补回来了。自己摁着棉球吧。”  
Percy拔针的时候倒是不痛，还给了Eason一团止血棉球。他自己去了厨房，出来的时候拿着一个玻璃杯，里面盛着红色液体。  
“如果你感兴趣的话，我不介意让你尝一小口。”  
“死！变！态！”  
Percy饮了一口血，嘴唇上都沾满了血迹，他走到Eason椅子前面，用手将人圈住，侵略性的低头撬开他的唇。  
Eason嘴里一股铁锈味，Percy在逼他喝自己的血，他反抗着将血喷出去，正好喷在Percy脸上，Percy随手抹了一把，这下他看上去更可怕了，Eason瑟缩着在椅子上不敢动弹。  
“真浪费，为了补上这一些被你浪费的，看来明天只能多抽一点了呢。”

“现在你有两个选择，直接去炮机上被榨干，还是先饭后散步，再去炮机？”  
“散步。”  
能拖延一点时间也好，更何况Eason喜欢户外。  
“宝贝儿也该晒晒太阳了，来，先戴上出门的装备。”  
Percy在他脖子上拴了狗链，又向他嘴里塞了一个假阳具形状的口塞。他可不希望Eason出了门乱吼乱叫，引起别人的注意。  
“唔，唔！”  
口塞显然让他不太舒服，假阳具的头部顶着他的喉咙口，整个柱身将他的嘴唇撑到最大程度。  
“唔！”  
Eason想说，戴护膝做什么。Percy给他带了两个护膝，他有种不好的猜想，所谓的散步，难道是遛狗？  
“出门了。”  
Percy猛的一拽铁链，将他拽倒在地上，拖着他出了门。  
这一天天气很好，初春的阳光让只穿一件短袖的Eason也不至于冻着。  
出门后Eason爬起来站着，Percy倒没有说什么，只是手牵着铁链，带着他在草地上散步。  
他们绕着房子走了一圈，紧闭高耸的铁大门没有给Eason任何希望。  
让Eason惊讶的是，逛完一圈后，Percy取下了连在项圈上的铁链。  
“听说，你挺喜欢踢球？”  
Percy从灌木丛里翻出一个足球，抛给Eason。  
“现在是，难得的放松时间。”  
“唔，唔唔…”  
Eason好像想说些什么。  
“如果我取下口塞，你不会大喊大叫吧？虽然附近也没人就是了。”  
Eason摇了摇头。  
“我对你真好，是不是？”  
Percy取下他的口塞扔在一旁。  
Eason莫名觉得他说的好像也没错，随即手臂上的针眼提醒了他错的多离谱。  
“愣着做什么？不喜欢玩足球吗？”  
Percy迷惑了，也许该改建个网球场？  
“你不一起吗？一个人踢，都没人防守。”  
“我？好吧，不过我是不会对你手下留情的。”  
Percy从小学到大学一直是校队的常客，并不将Eason放在心上。当Eason轻松将球捅进他身后的球门后，他才正视起来。  
“想过我，你还嫩了点。”  
身体对抗上Percy完全占据优势，他将Eason挤到地上，将球吊射入对面的球门。  
“宝贝，你出汗的样子，真性感。”  
在一次Eason倒地后，他将球踢到一边，俯身下去吻住Eason微张喘息的嘴唇，舌头长驱直入撩动敏感的上颚。  
“啊…”  
Percy手从下面伸入短袖里，拨弄着右侧可爱的小奶头，心想着如果能产奶，想必会比鲜血更美味。  
Percy的眼睛染上情欲的色彩，躺在草地上的Eason看上去太可爱了，不过他要控制住，在改造成功之前，他绝不会碰Eason的后面。这样，他只能在其他地方找点乐子，Percy心想着，狠狠掐了掐手中的奶头。  
“啊！好痛！”  
“安静点，宝贝，万一被路人听见了你的叫床声，想冲进来肏你，那就不好办了。”  
Percy调戏道，一边将Eason的白短袖拉上去，露出整个胸部。Percy头凑上去，舔弄着小奶头，不时用力的吮吸几下，或用牙齿轻咬。Eason手放在头顶，哼哼唧唧的娇喘着。Percy乐此不疲，直把两边的小可爱都吸的又红又肿。  
“你都硬了，被人吸奶这么爽吗？”  
Percy弹了弹竖在空气中的小肉茎。  
“起来。”  
Percy把赖在草地上的Eason拖起来重新戴上铁链，牵回地下室进行每天的例行调教。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbc


	4. Week 3

习惯的力量很可怕，比Percy的预期用时更快，短短两周时间，他不仅达到了身体上的改造目标，精神上Eason也没了什么反抗逃跑的念头。  
“啊！啊，硬的不行了，让我射，求求你让我射吧！”  
Eason被Percy压在灶台上狠狠操弄，他的下体并没有任何束缚，明明兴奋的挺立着却无法获得解脱。  
Percy在他身后不紧不慢撞击着他的后穴，爽到极点后才将精液施舍给柔软的甬道。与此同时，Eason终于可以到达渴望的高潮，翘起的肉棒前端像尿尿一样，尿出一股白色浓精，过了几秒又像被摁下开关一样暂停了。  
Percy满意的看着自己的调教成果，拿一旁的湿抹布帮Eason清理干净，穿上性感的三角内裤。  
“去外面等着，一会儿就开饭。”  
Percy今天做了中式的早餐，粥，油条，咸蛋，豆浆，一应俱全，还有特别的精液蘸叉烧包，正是刚才Eason浇到的点心。  
“好香啊，Percy你做饭真好！”  
Eason对精液完全没了厌恶感，一口叉烧包一口豆浆，狼吞虎咽的将早点吃完。  
“呐。”  
他主动伸出手臂，一边喝着剩下的豆浆，一边等着Percy给他抽血。  
“宝贝真乖。今天我要出门买点零食，一起去吧？”

这是几周来Percy第一次出门，他觉得Eason已经调教的差不多了，带出去也没什么关系，而且他想暗暗的向世界炫耀他的宝贝。  
Eason出门还有些不习惯，总是下意识的躲在Percy身后。这片区域没什么中国人，Eason也戴着帽子，这次的购物之行幸运的没出什么岔子。  
Percy感觉到Eason的不自在，心想着未来还是多带他出来散心，整天紧闭在家里只会让两个人的社交能力都快速退化。当然他也留意到网上渐渐出现了一些怀疑的声音，算起来Eason已经失踪三周多了，暂时的心情不好不接电话也不可能失联三周。除了网友捕风捉影的猜疑，也许他的家人或朋友早就报警了。但Percy自信他没有留下任何线索，他们现在离伦敦也很远，每次出门也都会让Eason戴着帽子。  
所以他没想到，有一天在他和Eason在草坪上踢球的时候，一队警察突然闯入了围墙。  
“举起双手！”  
Percy懊恼的举手放在脑后，Eason也一脸茫然的举起手来。  
“你被怀疑犯下非法囚禁罪，跟我们回警局配合调查。”  
警察分成两队，一部分和他们对峙，另一队人出示了搜查证，直接进入别墅里面翻找。  
“一定是有什么误会吧，Percy什么都没做过！”  
Percy挺惊讶警察来了以后Eason还能为他辩护，看来他的调教非常成功。  
Percy的自信也没错，警察确实没什么他绑架Eason的证据，只是他朋友报了失踪，通过街道上的监控他们才一路找到这里。Eason一口咬定Percy只是他在英国偶然认识的朋友，至于警察搜到的废弃针头，上面没有检测出毒品成分，他们也没办法处罚这种饮血的怪癖。  
Eason的妻子也来与他见面，见了之后她只觉得Eason完全变了一个人，他提出的离婚最终她也答应了。两人在警察局会面室里当场签下离婚协议，她很独立，不想多要什么，连刚交了首付的山上别墅也没要，他们之间也没有孩子的羁绊，只等回hk正式办理手续。  
警察查不出什么东西，只能心中不服的把两人放走了。

既然Eason不再是失联状态，Percy继续把他囚禁在一亩三分地已经不现实，他陪着Eason重新办了张手机卡，Eason的朋友们和他的经纪人挤爆了短信收件箱。  
“Percy，Katie，我的经纪人说帮我谈了一个音乐综艺节目，还有新的世界巡回。”  
“哦？”  
Percy不急着回应，他想等Eason说下去。  
“那，你可以跟我回香港吗？……”  
“当然，我的小公主。”


End file.
